


Seeking Comfort

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Reader, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Prompt: The reader is nesting being in heat but she doesn’t feel well so she doesn’t want to have sex with Dean, instead he just cuddles with her in the nest.





	Seeking Comfort

“ _You don’t sound fine_ ,” the hunter said. His voice was dominating, encouraging you to tell him the truth. You felt the omega in you pull at his command, but you ignored it in favor of soothing the alpha’s anxiety.

“It’s just the flu,” you said. You had been puking all morning, feeling tired and nauseous, and weirdly irritable. “It’s nothing to worry about, I’m sure I’ll be okay in a day or so.”

“ _If it gets worse, **call me**. Me and Sammy are already on our way, but we’re about a day out._ ” He sounded tired, they had just finished a hunt not an hour before he called. It was a Kanima in Washington, and a particularly nasty one if what Dean had been telling you was true.

“If I start to feel death creeping up on me, I’ll let you know,” you joked. “I gotta go take a shower. You should really go get some sleep, Baby,” you suggested. You always worried about him driving as exhausted as he always was, eventually the man was going to end up falling asleep at the wheel.

“ _We’re gonna go get food and then find a motel in the next town over._ ”

You were starting to feel nauseous again, deciding to end the conversation before your boyfriend had to listen to you puke your guts up over the phone.

“Sounds good,” you said, shifting closer towards the toilet from where you sat. “I love you.”

“ _I love you too, baby. Get better, I’ll see you soon._ ”

“Bye.” You quickly ended the conversation, throwing your phone to the side as you got on your knees in front of the toilet for the fifth time that day. It wasn’t long before you were heaving into the porcelain bowl once more.

After your gag reflex decided to give you a break, you wiped your mouth and brushed your teeth. For the past couple of days, you had been feeling exhausted. You decided to take a nap, you had nothing better to do while waiting for your mate to arrive home and you were especially tired today.

\-------

You woke up covered in a thin coat of sweat, skin on fire and mind. You panted needily into the Dean’s pillow, your head foggy and throbbing. The blankets had been kicked from the bed, and sheets pushed to the side. You felt hot, and uncomfortable, the desperate feeling of  _need_  shivering throughout your body.

_Heat._

“Fuck no,” you exclaimed groggily. Despite your bodies demands, you moved from the alpha’s side of the bed to your own.

Damn it, you weren’t scheduled for a heat for another week. But you had no doubt your cycle was upon you as you felt that pang of need for your alpha’s warmth and comfort. You must have calculated it wrong, or maybe Dean being gone was making your body freak out. 

Either way, this heat was different. You felt terrible. Too hot and too sweaty and too fucking  _sick_. 

And then, as a familiar nausea crept up on you, you remembered:  _you had the flu._

Vision still blurry and legs wobbly, you rushed into the bathroom. Your knees dropped to the floor, hunching over to relieve yourself of the little liquids that remained in your system.

You felt a thousand times worse than usual. Aside from nausea, the need for comfort was bothering you more than anything else. You knew your alpha was going to be with you in less than a day, but you needed him  _now._ All you could think about was your alpha, a litany of Dean, Dean, Dean repeating over and over again in your head.

After you managed to pick yourself up off of the floor, you picked up your phone. You ignored every rational instinct that you had about making Dean drive in the middle of the night, scrolling through your contacts until you found  _ALPHA_. You tapped on his name with shaky fingers.

It started ringing and you prayed to God he would pick up.

“ _Y/n? Baby, what’s wrong?_ ” You practically purred at the sound of his deep, sleepy voice filling your ears.

“Dean,” you whispered. You took a deep breath, “I need you to come home, please.”

You could hear shuffling from the other line, “ _Why, what’s wrong?”_

You whined, you wanted your mate  _now_.

“ _Baby, you gotta tell me what’s going on.”_  He pleaded, alpha voice lacing his request. It made you squirm with need.

“I’m in heat,” you stood up from the bathroom floor slowly and whimpered. “Alpha, please come home. I need you to come home, please-” you were practically sobbing as you walked into your room, the scent of your alpha making you whine.

“ _Hey, hey, baby calm down. I’m on my way._ ” He spoke softly, recognizing your desperation. “ _Is there anything you can do to help, you know...?_ ” 

You knew what he was asking, suggesting you use a fake knot or something, but you didn’t feel like it. The headache currently pounding at your head and nausea threatening to take over kept you from worrying about your normal heat needs.

You whined, “No, I don’t want- I jus- I just want you to come home.”

“ _Of course baby, I’ll be there as soon as I can, I promise,_ ” he sounded concerned and anxious. “ _Try to get some sleep._ ”

“Okay.”

“ _I’m gonna get packed up, I’ll text you when we’re on our way, okay?_ ” He asked.

You mumbled a soft okay in response, climbing into bed.

“ _Omega,_ ” he stated firmly, grabbing your attention. “ _I love you._ ”

“I love you too.”

“ _Call me if you need me,_ ” he said before hanging up.

You knew that he had to hang up to get his stuff together and probably wake Sam up, but your heat-riddled brain made you whimper as the call dropped.

You made it all of thirty minutes before deciding to make a nest. Well, it was less of a decision and more of an aching need you had to take care of.

You started with your own blankets and sheets, dragging them to the far-left corner of the room. They bunched up against the wall as you rearranged them, trying to fit them into the perfect spot. You grabbed the blankets and pillows from almost every room, leaving Sam’s alone. Dean’s dirty clothes littered the nest, the faint scent of alpha almost being enough.

It took over a half an hour of meticulous rearrangements before you were happy with the nest. Exhausted, you climbed in, moving around to find the right position.

Your phone buzzed.

_Drink water._

You rolled your eyes at the text from your alpha but followed the command nonetheless. You grabbed the water bottle on the floor outside the nest and took a couple large gulps.

Much to your distress, as you shifted in the nest you noticed it didn’t smell quite right. It didn’t smell enough like comfort or home.

You pulled out your phone and texted Sam.

_Do you still have that soft Sublime hoodie?_

_\-------_

Sam stirred awake to the sound of his phone going off.

_Do you still have that soft Sublime hoodie?_

He smirked at the question.

“Her heat must be getting worse,” he said, voice deep with sleep.

“What makes you say that?” Dean sounded concerned, almost panicky.

“She asked where my clothes are,” Sam replied.

This wasn’t the first time you had gone into heat while they were on a hunt. They knew your coping mechanisms, and how you nested. Somehow it always ended up with you asking for their clothing, especially when your heat got bad. The comfort and smell of it made you heat diminish slightly.

He opened the text and began to type.

_Dresser, second drawer down. It should be in there somewhere._

“Fuck,” is all Dean said. His knuckles were white where they gripped the steering wheel, worried and nervous about the state of his mate.

“Dude, I’m sure she’s going to be fine. Y/n can take care of herself,” Sam said. He tried to soothe his brother’s stress, smelling the scent of anxious alpha in the air.

\-------

You packed Sam’s sweatshirt tightly into your nest, along with some other clothes that you had found. It helped you quickly fall asleep, wrapped in large comforters with your nose shoved into Dean’s nightshirt.

Eventually, you woke up to the smell of alpha and a hand petting your hair softly. Your alpha smelled like vanilla and home, the scent immediately soothing your built up nerves.

You looked up, eyes blurry with sleep. As soon as you realized it was him you lunged, pulling the blankets off yourself and shoving your face into his neck.

“Woah, easy there baby,” he tried to pry you off of his neck so he could talk, but you just gripped his shirt and breathed in his scent. It was exactly what you had been craving the past couple of days.

Realizing detaching you was no use, Dean just wrapped you up in his arms. You whined at the attention, clawing at his jacket to come off. As soon as he caught the drift, he slipped out of the coat and kicked off his shoes. The alpha followed you into the nest, cuddling up against him with a soft purr.

“What do you need, Baby?” he asked quietly. The hunter pet your hair in hopes of offering you as much comfort as he could.

“This,” you said, placing your nose back into the crook of his neck. “Just need this.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt/request my tumblr is spnomegaverse


End file.
